


Lost and Found

by thealmostviki



Series: Oikawa Rarepair Week 2017 [1]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, And other various misplaced objects, Dogs, M/M, Oikawa Rarepair Week 2017
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-24
Updated: 2017-07-24
Packaged: 2018-12-06 06:54:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,678
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11595261
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thealmostviki/pseuds/thealmostviki
Summary: If it was only pens, maybe he could’ve handled it. The problem was that it wasn’t just pens. It seemed that everything his soulmate touched ended up somewhere, from water bottles to notebooks to pairs of socks. Once, Oikawa went digging in his sports bag for his shorts and fished out a lanyard with keys that did not belong to his house.“Your soulmate again?” Hanamaki drawled as Oikawa stared dumbly at the unfamiliar object. “They’re gonna catch some heat for losing their house keys.”Oikawa shrugged. “It can’t be worse than the trouble he got in for losing their textbook.”An AU where your soulmate ends up with all the objects you lose and Bokuto happens to be a bit scatterbrained.





	Lost and Found

**Author's Note:**

> So here's my super late fill for the first day of Oikawa Rarepaire Week. It's also my first work on the archive and my first fanfic in three years! I know I'm rusty so criticism and comments are welcome!

It was obvious by the time Oikawa was four years old, that his soulmate was absent-minded, or at least plain messy. Every day the floor of Oikawa’s bedroom ended up littered with crayons and markers that his own parents hadn’t bought. Random picture books turned up on his shelves that he’d never seen before. Crayons became pencils and finally into multicolored pens that popped up between the sheets of his homework and the binders in his bag. He knew they weren’t his because he preferred black ink for his school assignments, but that didn’t stop him from using them anyway. The number of pens in his desk drawer started to get a little overwhelming by the time he started high school, but Oikawa didn’t mind. If anything, he was more than a little worried about how much money his soulmate spent on writing utensils every year. 

If it was only pens, maybe he could’ve handled it. The problem was that it wasn’t just pens. It seemed that everything his soulmate touched ended up somewhere, from water bottles to notebooks to pairs of socks. Once, Oikawa went digging in his sports bag for his shorts and fished out a lanyard with keys that did not belong to his house. 

“Your soulmate again?” Hanamaki drawled as Oikawa stared dumbly at the unfamiliar object. “They’re gonna catch some heat for losing their house keys.” 

Oikawa shrugged. “It can’t be worse than the trouble he got in for losing their textbook.” 

Said biology textbook was still sitting on Oikawa’s desk, where he’d refused to so much as touch it. He’d made Iwaizumi check if there was a name in it, saying he didn’t want to “spoil the surprise”. There was no name, but it was stamped with the address for Fukurodani Academy, a school neither of them had ever heard of. 

“It’s a private school in Tokyo,” Iwaizumi relayed after quickly googling it. “You could go up and return it.” 

“I’ll mail it,” Oikawa decided, and Iwaizumi stared at him like he was stupid. Iwaizumi hadn’t received anything significant in his soulmate’s name, only the occasional stray pencil or pair of headphones. Actually, a lot of headphones. At this point he was lending them out to people who’d forgotten theirs on long trips. But headphones were replaceable and completely untraceable, two things that hardly applied to textbook or any other of the many objects Oikawa’s soulmate had lost. Despite this, Oikawa had never once used anything to trace his soulmate’s location, and his excuses ran drier every time. 

“I wouldn’t even know who I was looking for!” he said petulantly, face burning red. “And I don’t want to meet my soulmate because I’m returning his biology textbook.” 

“You’re such a sap,” Iwaizumi said. 

“A brute like you doesn’t understand romance,” Oikawa said, and dodged the jab coming for his side. 

“You know,” Iwaizumi said, slower this time. “If you’re worried about who your soulmate is, it’ll be alright. And putting it off won’t change anything.” 

Oikawa eyed the small stack of lost objects in the corner of his room, objects that belonged to his soulmate, the person he might love someday. Apprehension gnawed at his gut. 

“Not yet,” he said, voice empty, tapping at his notes with a blue gel pen. Iwaizumi didn’t push. 

So the textbook would be mailed the following week, and the lanyard would be put in the corner of his room with all the other things that were important but impossible to return. He’d stopped keeping track of individual items or even estimating the sheer number long ago. It was too daunting a task, and not just because of the small pile that was taking up space in his room. Every lost item that appeared on his floor was another piece of a puzzle Oikawa wasn’t ready to solve. It was one thing to know you had a soulmate. It was another to find their axe body spray in your bathroom cabinet as if they’d already shown up and inserted themselves into your life. As childish as it was, Oikawa refused to acknowledge the intrusion into his life. He’d go looking for his soulmate when he was ready and not a second before, no matter how much Iwaizumi doubted that day would ever come. 

At least, that was the plan until he opened the door of his room and was immediately tackled by the biggest dog he’d ever laid eyes on. He stumbled backwards and fell, slamming his shoulder into the wall as the dog pawed at his chest and licked his face. Matsukawa had a large dog at his house, so Oikawa was no stranger to large animals, but this one was a behemoth of a dog. Its paws dug into his shoulders like steel mallets, and Oikawa could smell a dampness on its fur, as if it’d been running in a river or through rain. After a few seconds he managed to get his bearings and wrestle the dog by the collar into a spare room and shut the door. The next step was calling Iwaizumi, which he realized was a mistake as soon as the call went through. 

“So let me get this straight,” Iwaizumi said, and Oikawa could tell he was barely holding back his laughter. “Your soulmate lost his dog and it wound up in your bedroom? And now you have a dog trapped in your guest bedroom? Your soulmate’s dog?” 

“Stop laughing at me!” Oikawa snapped. “This is serious. What do I do now?” 

“I guess you’ve got to go return the dog.” 

“I don’t know where to return it to.” 

“Is it not wearing a tag?” 

“I’m not opening that door. I’ll get tackled again.” 

“Oikawa,” Iwaizumi said, his tone pitching into that voice he used when he was ignoring Oikawa’s whining. “You can’t exactly keep a dog locked in your spare room forever. You do have to take it back.” 

Oikawa eyed the guest bedroom out of the corner of his eye. “Sounds like a problem for later,” he declared, and hung up before Iwaizumi could voice the start of his complaint. 

Explaining to his parents why there was a dog in the upstairs bedroom was strong competition for the worst conversation Oikawa had ever suffered through. After finally convincing them that it wasn’t some elaborate ruse to sneak a dog into the house, both his parents agreed to let the dog stay only until he could find time to take the train to Tokyo and return it. 

“I know you’ve been putting off meeting your soulmate, Tooru, but at this point you don’t really have a choice. It’s not our dog, and your soulmate is probably distraught over it. You can take the dog and all his other things on the train to Tokyo this weekend.” His mother’s voice was calm and rational, but left no room for argument. His parents didn’t like dogs and neither did Oikawa, but that didn’t mean he was ready to alter to course of his life to get one off his hands. 

“I don’t even know where he lives,” Oikawa mumbled, stabbing at his dinner with more force than was strictly necessary. 

“Did you check if it was wearing a tag?” 

Oikawa gave up. He finished his dinner and bid his parents goodnight, and sat at his desk, running his fingers over the orange pen that had appeared a few weeks ago, the one he’d been using to write chemistry notes. His roommate bought colored pens and mismatched socks and had lost no less than three sweatshirts this past spring, and Oikawa tried to tell himself it wasn’t a big deal. He’d return the dog, say hello to his soulmate, and then catch the train back, and nothing significant would happen in the slightest. He didn’t have to admit anything. It’s not like the dog’s owner would know they were soulmates. He could say he’d found the dog in some other place, or that it got on the train somehow and ended up at the station in Miyagi. 

The dog did indeed have a tag in the shape of a paw print, with the name on the front and the address in the back. 

“He named his dog Tank,” Oikawa noted. “Based on size alone, probably” 

Oikawa reached out a tentative hand to pet him, worried that he’d be bitten, but Tank wagged his tail and licked Oikawa’s face again. Disgusting. He really didn’t want to take the dog back. 

The following Saturday he found himself carrying a backpack filled with his soulmate’s clothes in his hand and a ball of nerves in his stomach. That morning, he’d noticed a Fukurodani Academy jacket hanging on his door, and instead of opening his backpack and stuffing it inside, he decided to wear it out. He wasn’t ready for this, had tried to say as much, but he couldn’t argue with the fact that keeping his soulmate’s dog wasn’t an option. 

“I’ll be back before lunch,” he told Iwaizumi. “I'm just being kind and giving someone back their beloved dog.” 

“You can tell yourself whatever you want as long as you go,” Iwaizumi said, looking pointedly at the dog waiting by the door for him. Oikawa grumbled as he took the leash he’d borrowed from Mattsukawa from the closet and looped it to Tank’s collar. 

“Wait and see, Iwa-chan! I’ll come back here a wreck, rejected by my soulmate or worse, with nothing to show for all the years of trouble, and you'll feel horrible for forcing me into this..” 

“I didn't force you into anything. You can't just keep someone's dog at your house,” Iwaizumi pointed out, but his voice lacked any real criticism. “If it goes bad, I’ll be here. But please, go give the guy his dog back before you or your parents go nuts.” 

“Excuse you, I’ve taken great care of this dog for the past three days! I walk it every day and everything.” 

“More like run. Or sprint. You have no control over him.” 

“Well I guess we know how he got lost in the first place, then.” Oikawa said, tugging on the leash as Tank began to wander out the open doorway. “Now excuse me, I have a train to catch.” 

Oikawa suspected Tank could feel his nervousness because he didn’t bark or struggle as much as he had on previous walks. He sat calmly with his head in Oikawa’s lap for the duration of the ride. It felt like the whole world around Oikawa was muted and far away, and his heartbeat pounded in his skull, drowning it the noise of rails and people. 

“I hope your owner is happy to see me,” Oikawa told Tank lowly. “And doesn’t think I kidnapped his dog.” 

He plugged the address into the phone to figure out where to walk to but his feet were dragging even as he walked down the pavement. All he had to do was ring the doorbell, return the dog, and leave. He didn’t even have to converse if he didn’t want to, or maybe his soulmate wasn’t the conversationalist type, or maybe he wouldn’t even be home and he could give the dog to his parents, or maybe Oikawa was horribly overthinking the whole interaction the same way he’d been overthinking it for the past two years. Before he could reach any conclusions, Tank’s ears perked up and he stopped in front of an unassuming house with a small garden in front and a bit of dying grass in the cracks of the pavement. He’d almost walked past it altogether. He wished absently that he could just keep walking right out of town and put this off for another day, but he’d already come all the way north, so Oikawa swallowed his nerves and rang the doorbell, passing off his clenched fist as not wanting the stupid dog to get away again. 

A boy his age answered the door, peeking out from behind the half-open entryway. He was beautiful but unusual, with wide golden eyes and white-and-black hair gelled straight up. Oikawa opened his mouth to provide an explanation but Tank went wild at the sight of his owner and jumped straight through the door. 

“Tank!” the guy shouted, a smile breaking over his face as he stumbled but stayed standing against the weight of the dog leaning against him. Tank barked and licked at his face and Oikawa’s soulmate laughed so brightly that hearing it eased something in Oikawa’s muscles and he had to admit it did fit the image he didn’t realize he’d had of a person who still bought neon blue dry-erase markers at age seventeen. 

Oikawa waited while they had their reunion, but straightened immediately when his soulmate looked up at him, eyes much more trusting than before. 

“Thank you for bringing my dog back! I was so worried when we realized that we couldn’t find him, and Akaashi said it would be fine because we had a tag on him, but what if no one actually found him, you know? He could’ve been run over by a car or stuck in a ditch or something.” 

“I think if a car tried to hit that dog both parties would take damage,” Oikawa quipped, and the boy smiled sheepishly, standing up to let his dog run into the house. 

“Yeah, he’s pretty big. We love him though. I raised him myself from when he was a puppy. I’m good with animals.” He stopped then and looked Oikawa up and down. “Who are you, by the way? Where did you find Tank?” 

“I, um-” His plan had been to lie, to spin a crazy story about happening upon him in a park somewhere, but looking at the guy’s face head on Oikawa knew he couldn’t say anything but the truth. “He appeared in my bedroom on Tuesday, just like all the other things you’ve lost.” 

“All the things I-” The boy’s eyes grew very wide, his face coming startlingly close to the owls that featured on every trinket he’d lost for the past three years. “That’s the jacket I lost two days ago.” 

“Yeah.” 

“You’re my soulmate.” 

Oikawa gnawed at his lip. “Yeah.” 

He blinked, and a wide smile stretched over his face, even wider than the one he’d had when he’d seen his missing dog again. It nearly split his face in half. 

“Wow, really?! That’s- I mean- wow! And you found my dog! Or, I guess you’d have to, anyway, since that’s how the soulmate thing works, but still!” He eyed the bag on Oikawa’s shoulder and his face twisted. “Is that bag full of other stuff I’ve lost?” 

“Yeah,” Oikawa said. “It’s mostly clothes. I didn’t bother to stuff all the missing pens and pencils back into it.” 

“Yeah,” Like the air going out of a balloon, his soulmate deflated. “Sorry about that. I’m a bit scatterbrained.” 

“It’s fine,” Oikawa said, rushing to reassure him. “It was funny if anything to come home every other day to something new on my desk.” 

“I guess,” his soulmate said, then his eyes lit up as he remembered something. “I have some of your stuff too, like things that you’ve lost. I keep him in a box by my window. Come inside I’ll get them for you, since, you know, you’re here and you probably want that stuff back.” He took the bag from Oikawa and then froze, taking a step back. “I’m sorry, I’m doing this all wrong. It’s just- you’re really hot and it’s like ten in the morning and I really didn’t think this was going to happen today. I’m Bokuto Koutarou.” 

“Oikawa Tooru,” he said, stepping into Bokuto’s house. “And I think you’re hot too, Kou-chan.” 

Bokuto’s face went firetruck red and he swallowed harshly. “Yeah, I’m gonna go, um, get your stuff now,” he said, and disappeared up the stairs. Oikawa grinned as Bokuto went, and Tank clacked across the living room floor to sit at Oikawa’s feet. He’d have to take a later train after all.

**Author's Note:**

> Feel free to say hi to me on my Tumblr @ohnodatekou!


End file.
